


Couches for the Common Man

by chase_acow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Enthusiastic Blow Job, Euphemisms, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: “Hey man, you good?” Anthony asked, waiting until Sebastian settled into the car seat beside him. That had been one of their more entertaining stops, but according to the itinerary they had two more standard issue sit-and-squawks before they could call it a day. Before he could get his mouth around a cigar and a nice glass of whiskey.“Yeah,” Sebastian said, drawing the word out in a heavy sigh. His head thumped back on the seat rest.“I mean I was pretty flattered,” Anthony said, letting his leg slide into Sebastian’s as the car lurched into traffic. “Except for whoever’s been in a coma since Civil War. If there’s a thick bitch in this car, then it is clearly me.”
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Couches for the Common Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> \- I know very little about actual actors doing actual acting things. I tried to be entertaining!  
> \- I used 'Fanfare for the Common Man' as my wake up alarm last week and the idea of using it for a title wouldn't go away. Sorry?  
> \- The most uncomfortable edition of thirst tweets -> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv-IWMepX84>  
> \- Thank you for the prompts! I hope you like, I had fun writing it!

“Hey man, you good?” Anthony asked, waiting until Sebastian settled into the car seat beside him. That had been one of their more entertaining stops, but according to the itinerary they had three more standard issue sit-and-squawks before they could call it a day. Before he could get his mouth around a cigar and a nice glass of whiskey.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, drawing the word out in a heavy sigh. His head thumped back on the seat rest, ruffling his carefully styled coif.

“I mean I was pretty flattered,” Anthony said, letting his leg slide into Sebastian’s as the car lurched into traffic. “Except for whoever’s been in a coma since Civil War. If there’s a thick bitch in this car, then it is clearly me.”

Not for nothing had he suffered through so many squats for his nude scenes in Altered Carbon. Anthony knew he looked good, and hell yeah, he deserved to see his ass down on an adoring face. Now they’d have to go back to rambling answers to the usual Marvel questions and hope somebody managed to ask something unique. At least it was more entertaining with Sebastian there, he hated the solo promotions.

“Yeah,” Sebastian repeated, he twisted in his seat and caught one of his shirt tails in his hands to roll between his fingers. “It’s weird though, right? I mean, ‘thirst tweets’ how is that even a real thing?”

“Look as long as there have been people who look like us there has been thirst tweets,” Anthony said, pulling out his phone to check his no-name account. He wanted to know what people were saying about him and the shield from their earlier stage show. Fuck that thing was heavy. “They probably like chiseled them on stone tablets or shit.”

“Sure, I was thirsty enough over Jennifer, but I never made her read tweets about it on the internet,” Sebastian rolled his eyes and set his chin on his fist looking out at the scenery of Comic-Con. “And these are just complete strangers, I mean it’s fine and all. I do it to, but I kinda think I want to set Twitter on fire and call it a day.” 

The people walking were going faster than they were in this traffic, but at least they had a/c on full blast. Anthony liked meeting people, liked that more people than ever before liked meeting him, but even he looked at these hordes and shuddered a little. He was just as glad they were on a tight schedule to get the Disney mandated plugs out of the way. Turning to Sebastian, he narrowed his eyes and studied his co-star for a full minute before snapping his fingers.

“I get it,” Anthony said. “You’ve always been shit about taking a compliment.”

“Oh fuck off,” Sebastian said, unable to hide the grin that snuck up. Anthony loved that sly look that showed his Sea Bass was anything but shy. “I know I’m pretty.”

“Then get better at letting other people give you compliments,” Anthony said, stretching his arm across the back of the seat to squeeze the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I’ll bet you won’t let me give you five compliments without trying to humble your way out of it.”

“Hm, whatever,” Sebastian shrugged, though Anthony noticed he shrugged _into_ the touch.

During their remaining interviews, Anthony made sure to sling his arm around Sebastian as often as possible, pointing out the hair, the eyes, the jawline. It was a fun game, watching the blush crawling up the back of his neck as they tried to wring fun out of a stone. Promoting his work might put dinner on the table or buy him another house to gut and refinish, but it was about his least favorite part of the job.

They were signing out of the hot-wash at the end of the day, getting more paperwork, being chastised by one of the Disney suits over something or other. Anthony paid scant attention, anything more than half important got copied through his agent anyway. He was far more interested in imagining how he was going to persuade Sebastian to give him the good strip show once they could get back to a hotel room. There was just enough rhythm in those skinny hips to shimmy Anthony’s pants to attention.

“C’mon you big hunk of man meat,” Anthony said, putting both hands on top of Sebastian’s shoulders, squeezing gently in deference to Sebastian’s state of constant tension. “I’m starving and we are _done_ for the day!”

Sebastian turned, mouth twisting into an actual smile though he shook his head putting a damper on Anthony’s plans. “Sorry man, I need to head straight for the airport to get that 355 train going again,” he said, his big hand sliding across the small of Anthony’s back as if he were actually sorry he was headed back to Paris and all those lovely ladies. “Wish I could stay.”

“Your driver here yet?”

Glancing at his phone, Sebastian shook his head.

After making sure no one was around to hear them, Anthony grabbed Sebastian by the wrist pulling him away from the waiting area. “Then we got time for a quickie,” he said, taking long strides as he looked for somewhere secluded. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it’d be good enough and he’d take it. “Here, c’mere.”

He swung them around the corner and into one of those single stall genderless bathrooms, making sure to lock the door behind him. Sebastian changed his grip, locking their palms together as he turned. Anthony let his back hit the door and spread his legs, making a place for Sebastian between them. If they only had a few minutes, then he had definite plans for how he wanted to spend them.

“Pushy,” Sebastian said, pulling the tuck of Anthony’s polo out of his jeans and pushing his fingers down to tangle in the elastic of Anthony’s briefs. “I won our bet, I should get to call the shots.”

“Oh, you marshmallow fluff,” Anthony said, tsking deliberately as he palmed his hands over Sebastian’s ass pulling their hips together. He’d already figured out his loop hole to get what he wanted. He always did. “Did you think those were compliments? No, son, that was just me telling the truth. When I compliment you, it’s to tell you how much I like you on your knees.”

Sebastian’s eyes crinkled to match his lopsided smile, but he leaned into Anthony, whispering a quick _thank you_ before he sank to his knees.

“Sebastian Stan! As I live and breathe!” Anthony shouted the second he cleared the doorway into the wardrobe department. 

“Who let that guy in here?” Sebastian yelled back, meeting Anthony’s eyes in the mirror. He’d been trained too well to move while the tailors stuck their pins in his clothes, but he watched Anthony intently.

Smirking, Anthony took a seat on an overstuff chair, and let his knees swing wide apart so Sebastian’s eyes couldn’t help but drop. “Puh-lease,” he drawled, setting his head on his hand while he watched Sebastian start to fidget. Watching Sebastian was one of his favorite pastimes. “Like any power on heaven or earth could keep me away from you, baby.”

It had been too long since Comic-Con, and too many hook-ups with one time onlys in the mean time. He’d been thinking about getting Sebastian back in his bed for weeks. Shooting together was convenient, they got into a routine together, and sex with someone who knew him was usually better than the alternative. He brushed his fingertips up the inseam of his slacks and kept his expression blank when Sebastian’s fair skin started blotching.

“You just get in?” Sebastian asked, trying to shift his weight again only to be smacked by the guy pinning his hems to break artfully over those ridiculous boots he’d probably be stuck in all shoot.

“Yeah, I’m a good boy and I did my fittings last month like I was supposed to,” Anthony said, pulling his phone out as some sort of godforsaken Pokemon creature sounded an alarm. His kid had been in a phase since _Detective Pikachu_ came out and changed all his ringtones. He read the text and chuckled, turning his camera around to make a face to send back.

“Liar, you get stains on too many things for costuming to ever call you a good boy,” Sebastian said, sighing patiently as the fitter turned his attention to the button and zipper of the pants, pulling them up to sit over his hipbones instead of under. “And didn’t your momma ever tell you not to make faces in case it gets stuck that way?”

“Naw, my momma was too busy beating the girls away with a stick to comment on this lovely visage,” Anthony said waving his hand in front of his face as he concentrated on sending another text. “Hey, I gotta go over to props. Come find me when you’re done. We’ll check out the couches.”

The blotches across Sebastian’s face collided as he flushed down to his neck.

“The couch euphemism sucks,” Sebastian said later biting down Anthony’s neck. “You know how many couches I have to deal with on a daily basis? I do not need to get a boner every time you say the word.”

They were in Sebastian’s trailer, making out after most of the ticky tacky work for the day was over. There was one last meeting, but that wasn’t for another forty minutes, and Anthony had definite ideas for how to pass the time. He rubbed against Sebastian’s thigh slotted between his legs and rolled his eyes. “Don’t hate the player, man. Hate the game,” he murmured, tightening his hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck.

“You’re so lame,” Sebastian laughed pulling away to sit on the aforementioned couch. “Come on, it’s your turn.”

Adjusting himself in his pants, Anthony followed and knelt with barely a twinge in his bad knee. Sebastian had a nice dick, a mouthful, but not too big, pretty even, which given who it belonged to made sense. There it was, as Sebastian pulled his loose track pants down and pumped it up and down, though it didn’t need any help plumping up. 

“Excited for this, baby?” Anthony teased, replacing Sebastian’s hand with his own as he got comfortable leaning over Sebastian’s lap. The first time, he’d been joking, a little too drunk to be offering blow jobs when Sebastian was sober enough to get it up, but it’d been good enough to back for seconds. And eventually thirds. “Been thinking about me, huh?”

“Every time I sit on a goddamn couch,” Sebastian admitted, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Anthony tuck his dick closer to his face and laugh. “It’s pavlovian at his point you jackass.”

“Now come on,” Anthony said, putting on his serious face as he popped the tip in and out of his mouth a few times. He pulled at Sebastian’s hip, urging him to slouch a little more to give him a better angle. “That’s not bedroom talk.”

“Like we make it to the bedroom,” Sebastian grunted as Anthony hollowed his cheeks and sucked once before going back to twisting strokes up and down. “Put that wet mouth of yours to good use before I die of blue balls over here.”

Laughing, Anthony thumbed over the slit, watching greedy as Sebastian closed his eyes and stretched out his delicate neck in pleasure. He licked the palm of his hand good and wet, swirling it over the head as he stroked Sebastian. “So dramatic,” he murmured, mouthing up the underside until he finally swallowed down.

“I mean, I didn’t go to Juilliard or anything, but I have my moments,” Sebastian said, he rubbed his hand over Anthony’s scalp, and used his thumb to toy with Anthony’s ear. “Maybe I’d be sweeter if you were sweet to me every once in a while.”

“I’ll show you sweet,” Anthony said, and then he took a deep breath and dived in. He loved giving Sebastian head. Loved the sounds of little grunts and moans. He loved the gratification of a job well done, given instantly in the way Sebastian’s hands tightened and then petted an apology. Sometimes he liked to take his time, edging both of them until Sebastian was an incoherent wet mess.

They didn’t have time for that today. Not if Anthony wanted time to roll Sebastian over before the meeting. 

He pulled out all the tricks, taking Sebastian for a ride while his own neglected dick leaked in his drawers. His goatee was drenched, but Anthony wasn’t going to call it until Sebastian was a writhing, pleading mess. Ducking his head to give the man’s balls some attention too, he kept his hand jacking up and down in a steady beat.

“Please, _please_ Anth- Anthony, c’mon,” Sebastian begged, his legs lifting off the couch like he wanted to put them over Anthony’s shoulders and kept remembering his pants were in the way. “Make me come? It’s been a while, just finish it.”

“What it’s been a whole week since you got back from Paris? Poor boy,” Anthony teased, trying to ignore how out of breath he sounded and how much effort it took to pull his mouth away from the softest hard part of the man in front of him.

“I didn’t,” Sebastian whined, his fingers tracing Anthony’s stretched lips. “Not since the last time we were together.”

“You saving yourself for me? Oh honey,” he said, also ignoring the twinge that plucked down his chest at the thought. He’d been playing the field hard since before his divorce was finalized, but he’d easily admit it was best with Sebastian. He just didn’t want to get attached, not when their careers were going so well and they were constantly on the move.

While he normally liked to glance up, liked to see the ridiculous faces Sebastian made when he was feeling so good, he avoided it now focusing instead only on the dick in front of him and making this the best blow job he could. Breathing through his nose, he worked faster, sucking on the way up and using his tongue on the way down. Anthony had never been great at deep throating, but he managed this time to bump Sebastian’s dick all the way back. He felt Sebastian tense each time, the hands on Anthony’s face and shoulders clutching for a moment before carefully relaxing.

“I’m gonna come,” Sebastian warned, curling around himself with his hard thighs drawing up off the cushion.

Anthony hummed his consent, unable to take his mouth off even though normally he did. He liked seeing Sebastian shoot off, stroking him through it and getting his hand all messy for Sebastian to clean off, but he wanted it this time. When he felt Sebastian’s balls tighten to give it away, he pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth, swallowing what he was given and then gentling his mouth.

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian said, petting over Anthony’s head and scratching his fingernails along down Anthony’s neck. “That’s good, get up here.”

Stretching up, Anthony let Sebastian take his mouth in a kiss, his tongue a little friendlier than usual as he searched for traces of himself.

“Stan! Get a move on, the meeting got moved up!” The shouting came from outside the trailer accompanied by a loud bang against the thin tin door. “You know where Mackie is?”

“Haven’t seen him in days!” Sebastian lied, hiding his smile in Anthony’s neck. “Tell them I’ll be right there!”

“Don’t make me come back here!” the PA threatened, patting the door twice more.

“Disney runs a tight ship,” Sebastian said, mouthing again down the collar of Anthony’s shirt. He slipped his hand down, cupping Anthony through his pants. “You gonna make it til afterward? Or you want me to take care of this?”

“Take care of me,” Anthony said, the words coming out unbidden. Sure, he didn’t particularly want to walk into a meeting of all the very important people on set with a raging hard-on, but usually he’d take what he wanted. Letting Sebastian run the show, that was new.

Sebastian blinked in surprise, shuffling to the side to make room on the couch. “I’m sorry this’ll be quick,” he said, words so soft they cut like knives into Anthony’s chest. He pulled Anthony’s pants open, jerking him off with a big warm hand.

“S’okay,” Anthony said, reaching up to hold Sebastian’s shoulder while he stared up at the ceiling and let go.

“The difference between you and me, is that I make this look- _hot damn_.”

Anthony stopped mid-sentence and mid-step as he caught sight of Sebastian in his new Bucky getup. Not that it was that different, same metal arm, more needlessly complicated buckles, but it was the combo with the hair that set him off. Somebody had given Sebastian a haircut that morning, setting the sides shorter and actually styling his normally fluffy pompadour. The combination was enough to derail his previous superiority over his fancy getup.

“Oh man, check out that suit! You look awesome!” Sebastian raved, looking Anthony up and down while he finished shoving his electronics in his bag to take to set. “I never get to wear anything that cool.”

“You couldn’t pull off anything this cool,” Anthony mumbled, finally finishing his step up into the trailer so he could pull the door shut behind him. The suit was cool, he’d already taken a dozen pics, and there was a good chance he’d steal it on his way out, but at that moment he could not care less.

Sebastian put down his bag and reached out for Anthony. “Hey man, you okay?” he asked, forehead adorably scrunched. Anthony was pretty sure they traded off on who’d be the emotionally responsible one, but today was apparently Sebastian’s day.

“Yeah, I just- Let me,” Anthony reached up when Sebastian was close enough and ran his fingers along the short bristles along the side of Sebastian’s head. A sigh escaped as he ended up rubbing his entire palm along the buzz and cradled the back of Sebastian’s head. “Softer than a bunny’s butt.”

Dipping his head in, Anthony kissed Sebastian’s mouth, an easy and chaste press of lips that felt heavier than any other x-rated kiss of his life. He tried to nudge closer, but Sebastian held him back until he sighed again and stepped away. This thing was getting away from him, and the show was just getting started. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this again, and definitely not so soon, and clearly not for male Disney costar. _Fucking_ Disney.

“I -uh- don’t really think we have time to sit on the couch,” Sebastian said cautiously, reaching down to squeeze Anthony’s hand. “I mean, again, I know I’m pretty, but you’ve seen me with a haircut before.”

It wasn’t the haircut. It couldn’t have just been the haircut. Anthony made a living working around pretty people, and normally it didn’t get to him. Most people were shallow, which meant he didn’t need to feel anything about his own shallowness. He’d been around plenty of attractive, kind people too. He had attractions he talked about and others he didn’t, some he tossed around and others he kept close and protective. None of that explained the certainty crawling up his chest that Sebastian was his next big chance for happiness.

“Sure it’s just, y’know, seeing the whole package here,” Anthony said, holding Sebastian’s hand tighter when before he probably would have dropped it quickly. “I’m finally understanding all those Bucky stans.”

“I mean every Bucky is Bucky with the good hair as far as I’m concerned,” Sebastian said, scoffing in the middle as he flipped his imaginary hair over his shoulder. “Though I’m still glad I don’t have to deal with it in this heat. You good to go, or you wanna swoon over me some more?”

“I didn’t swoon!” Anthony took that indignation and held on to it the way Sebastian probably knew he would. He’d deal with his new understanding of their relationship later, after they’d finished their action scenes and watched their stunt doubles get smacked around. “I. Did. Not. Swoon.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sebastian cackled, grabbing his stuff and dashing for the door.

Sebastian drooled in his sleep. At least he did when he splayed over Anthony’s chest, naked and happy enough to tangle their legs together. Anthony watched the shadows on the ceiling and tightened his arm around Sebastian’s back. They’d bypassed the couch entirely and for the first time Anthony hadn’t gotten back up to get dressed. The look on Sebastian’s face was the last convincing he needed that he should have done this a long time ago.

He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, not about the script or his social media, not even the giant freakin’ expensive couch he was already planning on buying for his new place so he could treat Sebastian right during both make out sessions and movie nights. Sleep would come soon enough, but in the meantime maybe he’d stay awake a little longer and watch while Sebastian slept.

Maybe if he got bored, he’d draw a tramp stamp across Sebastian’s hips.

Maybe he’d do it anyway.


End file.
